epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Jack Cayman vs. Travis Touchdown. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Nice to meet you once more, fellow wikians! Today, I bring you my fifteenth rap battle of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Today, the main protagonist of MadWorld, Jack Cayman, rap against Travis Touchdown, the main character of No More Heroes Series in order to find out which one of them is more cold-hearted killer! This was suggested by Lakuita! Special thanks to Lakuita for suggesting and waiting so long, since there was like 5 battles gap between him suggesting this and me actually writing this. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Cayman_1.png|Jack Cayman Travis_1.png|Travis Touchdown Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! JACK! CAYMAN!! VS! TRAVIS! TOUCHDOWN!!! BEGIN! Travis Touchdown: (starts at 0:13) It's Game time! I'll be sending this Cay-man back to his nest, I'll Reign the Anarchy once I get rid of this annoying little pest. Time to face and Watch your Death, cause this World has gone Mad! you're too much of a pussy to even beat Matilda, oh, I find it sad. Listen up fuckface, I'll give you a Bloodbath to stop your nag, because you're the one leaving this battle as loser and in a body bag! you might be able to handle a Bull, but can you handle my katana's dread? I deal with victory differently- 'cause unlike others, I cut off your head. Jack Cayman: (starts at 0:38) Please, you're a fucking joke- trying to sleep with a married woman, fucking your step-sister? Hmph, no wonder you're considered a vermin. This is new age of wrestling, let me teach you how to handle a chainsaw, I'll cut down this'' Otaku'' and even leave Bishop screaming in awe, Thunder-Ryu into pieces, red jacket, your legend's about to crumble. Destroying you like Santa, you should stop your Desperate Struggle. Let me give you a piece of the Jack, crushin' this muthafucka flat, as Sylvia said, there won't be a sequel to that verse you just spat. Travis Touchdown: (starts at 1:04) (raps fast like Watsky) I'm the only one that can kill and smother, cuz to beat this fucker there's no other, brother! The Crownless King will Ragdoll your ass, my fierce rapping skills is what you can't surpass! Spare me your crap, Gayman, you won't be winnin', shove you into Man-Dart and start spinnin', does it burn? Well, it's only just the beginnin', at the end of this battle I'll be the one grinnin'! I'M 'so ''ghetto I cut your head off like a guillotine without even joining my father in the Dark Side, killing you over and over again just like Black Baron til I shatter every piece of your fucking pride! Time for a little pro-bono black and white ghost bustin, chance of you winning are just nothing but zeroes, I'll give you a Heart Surgery ''with my beam katana, with you dead, this world will have ''No More Heroes. Jack Cayman: (starts at 1:30) You might be able to rap fast, but now I'll pop your damn Black Berry, I'm the reigning champion, so go back to your apartment and Bizarre Jelly. You were too much of a pussy that you kept a'' cat'' with your ex's name, 1 out of 1'' Doctor'' agree that you don't deserve that Peace nor your fame, Your life is nothing but a cliché, you aren't close to being a True Warrior, It won't be long til Sylvia abandon you too, so snap out of your'' euphoria''. You lost by a mile, Travy, I just scored a Touchdown on your whiny ass, I think you need some help, but I don't help people, I kill them with class. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! RAP! RA-RA-RA-RA-RAP! BATTLES OF VIDEO GA- GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Travis Touchdown Jack Cayman Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts